joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Fast
Fast and Furious was the car racing Adventure movie started in 2001. Team Fast and Furious 'Brian O'Conner' Brian O'Conner is one of the three lead protagonists of the series. He appears in all of the films in the series except for Tokyo Drift which he only shows up in one scene passing the RX-7 before the speed trap in his blue GT-R. During the events of the first film, Brian O'Conner is working as an undercover detective with the LAPD on a joint the FBI, who assigns him the task of solving a series of semi-trailer truck hijackings around L.A. While investigating the street race scene, he meets Dominic Toretto and infiltrates his crew while getting involved in a relationship with Toretto's sister, Mia. He allows Toretto to escape arrest at the end of the first film and leaves Los Angeles after to avoid his own arrest. In the second film, he is shown living in Miami as a street racer, and after winning a race, O'Conner is caught by U.S. Customs agents and offered a deal to take part in a joint Customs/FBI operation in exchange for his criminal record being wiped clean. He teams up with childhood friend Roman Pearce, and the two go undercover as street racers, eventually apprehending the ruthless drug lord, Carter Verone. O'Conner was first unknown with the car tuning (although he owned a Mitsubishi Eclipse tuned in the first film), but with meeting Toretto, he became more positive, active in racing scene, becoming a skilled mechanic. He is very interested in tuners, especially Nissan Skyline models. He owned two Nissan Skyline GT-R R34's (one in the second movie and one in the fourth), Nissan C10 Skyline and finally a Nissan GT-R. 'Letty Ortiz' Letty Ortiz is Dominic's love interest. She is also a highly skilled street racer and mechanic. In The Fast and the Furious, Letty expresses some concern about Dominic's carjacking scheme, but goes along to back him up despite her concerns. In the end, during a botched highway robbery, she rolls her car and is injured, but survives. During the events of Fast & Furious, she is on Dominic's crew in his heists of fuel tankers in the Dominican Republic, but when the local law enforcement starts closing in, he leaves her behind to protect her from harm. Several weeks later, Mia calls Dominic to tell him Letty has been apparently murdered by Fenix. It is later revealed that after she could not find Dominic, Letty contacted FBI agent Brian O'Conner and became a double agent for Braga's crime ring in order to clear Dominic's charges and allow him to come home. In the post-credits scene of Fast Five, Luke Hobbs receives a file regarding a robbery, in which Letty's photograph is attached, revealing that she is still alive means Fenix failed to killed her and involved with the robbery of a military convoy in Berlin. In the sixth film, it is revealed that she has amnesia, and is part of a lethally skilled mercenary organization led by Owen Shaw, a criminal mastermind. In this film, Dominic makes several attempts to try and reach out to her. It was revealed that Brian felt guilty for having Letty be an informant for the FBI to help him to take down Arturo Braga and having this lead to her being presumed dead. She is also described as a tough street woman by Riley, which is true during their first encounter. Shaw orders Letty to detach a cable line to Roman's car that was holding the tank from escaping. While attempting to do so, she is rescued by Dominic, gaining her full trust in him. Brian attempts to apologize to her, but Letty tells him that she doesn't remember much for being an informant and if she did, no one forces her to do something she doesn't want to do. She assists Hobbs, Dom and the others in stopping both Owen and Riley. Despite not being able to remember her previous life with Dom, she returns home with him stating that "it feels like home". 'Mia Toretto' Mia Toretto is Dominic's sister and Brian's love interest turned wife. Mia knows of her brother's crimes, but disapproves and does not involve herself in them. Dominic's friend, Vince, is shown to be attracted to her. Mia is also shown to be a proficient driver as she also grew up with Dominic under their race car driver father. In her second film appearance, Mia has a lesser role, being a person mostly under surveillance by the FBI. She is seen at Letty's funeral and is mostly seen afterwards either persuading Dominic not to get in danger, or talking to FBI Agent Brian O'Conner about their past together. When Dominic gets injured, Brian calls her to help him. It is implied in the film that they eventually renew their relationship. In Fast Five, she is happily living with Brian and revealed to be pregnant with his baby. Throughout the film, she assists Dominic's crew in the heist by driving and staying back at base with surveillance. In the sixth movie, she and Brian now have a son named Jack. After Elena helps rescue Jack, Mia is taken hostage by Shaw's henchmen Vegh and Klaus. She is rescued by Brian and returns to the US with Dom and the others. 'Han Seoul-Oh' Han Seoul-Oh is an aloof former gang member and street racer, a supporting character to Dominic Toretto in both Fast & Furious and Fast Five, and to Sean Boswell in The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. He is the only character from Tokyo Drift to appear in the subsequent films to date. Chronologically, in Fast & Furious he steals fuel tankers with Dominic, while in Fast Five he joins Dom and Brian's heist team as a precision driver and a "chameleon". While planning the heist in Fast Five, Gisele Yashar, who attributes Han's constant need to occupy his hands to him being a former smoker. After the heist, Han and Gisele start a relationship and travel together through Europe, starting with Berlin. They assist Dom in his crew against Owen. In Tokyo Drift, Han hires Sean Boswell as a delivery driver and teaches him how to race against Takashi. He dies during a climatic getaway, when a white Mercedes crashes into his car. In the post-credits scene of Fast & Furious 6, Ian Shaw is revealed to have driven the Mercedes after tracking the street racers on a police radio. 'Sean Boswell' Sean Boswell is the protagonist of the film The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. He is a 17-year-old loner in school during the events of the film. After having three strikes of street racing in the United States, Sean's mother sent him to Tokyo, Japan, to live with his father and avoiding jail time. In Japan he was introduced to the drift racing scene, and made good friends with Han, a former member of Dominic Toretto's crew, who was his supporter throughout the film. He eventually met Dominic at the end, and raced him through a parking garage. Aside from Han and Dominic, Sean has no connection to any other major characters in the series. He isn't seen in the post credits scene of Fast & Furious 6, but his car could be seen. The director confirmed he would return to the upcoming sequel of Fast & Furious 7. 'Tej Parker' Tej Parker is an old friend of Brian's who allows him to participate in races hosted by him near his garage in Miami. Tej does not race anymore, preferring to referee and make money off selling parts out of his garage and also due to what he claims to have stopped him from racing, an injured leg. He has an off-on relationship with Suki. When Brian needs a place to stay, he allows Brian and Roman to stay in his garage rooms for a while. Later, when Brian needs to orchestrate a "scramble" to escape detection by the FBI, Tej shows him another large car garage owned by him, which they use for the scramble. Tej and Suki drive Brian and Roman's Mitsubishis out to be intercepted by the FBI, allowing them to continue their mission which shows that he still can drive as well. Tej also appeared in Fast Five and "Fast & Furious 6" as part of Dominic and Brian's crew, brought on as their technician expert. 'Gisele Yashar' Gisele Yashar is the liaison for Braga who develops feelings for Dominic, who does not reciprocate. She warns him of potential danger that awaits him after delivering Braga's heroin across the border. Dominic saves her life in the chaos surrounding the heroin exchange meant as a trap for Braga. She returns the favor by giving the location of Braga's hideout in Mexico. Gisele re-appears alongside Dominic's crew assisting him and Brian in their heist as their weapons expert, where it is revealed that she used to be an agent for the Mossad. She and Han Lue eventually start a relationship and take off to Europe together after the heist in Rio de Janeiro. Gisele reappears in Fast & Furious 6, along with Han, and helps Dominic and the gang take on a rival gang of hijacking, car criminals. In a running gag, she takes pride in her ability to accomplish objectives on her own where men would fail, that is, using her attractiveness to infiltrate Herman Reyes's bodyguards and Owen Shaw's security. She falls from the roof of her airborne car while shooting the man who would attack Han and is presumed to be dead. 'Luke Hobbs' Luke Hobbs is a government bounty hunter and DSS (Diplomatic Security Service) agent. In Fast Five, he is trying to bring down Toretto's crew which is his number one priority. In Fast and Furious 6, he comes to Toretto for help to bring down Owen Shaw, leader of an international crime syndicate. He is now one of the three lead protagonists of the series after having a major role in Fast Five. 'Elena Neves' Elena Neves is Rio patrol officer assigned to Hobbs' DSS team to track down Dom and Brian for killing three DEA agents. She is chosen because of her knowledge of the favelas and the fact that she is the only incorruptible officer on the basis of her police officer husband's death motivated her to join the force. When Dom saves her from a shootout in the favelas, she starts to believe they are innocent of killing the DEA agents. She later assists Hobbs in aiding Dom and Brian in stealing Hernan Reyes cash supply and starts a relationship with Dom after the job is done. When Letty is revealed to be alive, Elena encourages Dom to go after her. When Shaw's men kidnap Mia, Elena saves her baby. When the team receives their pardons, Elena joins the DSS as Hobbs' new partner. Category:2001 series debut Category:Rated PG Category:Universal Studios Category:Acceleration Category:Action Adventure Category:Movies Category:American Real World